


incandescent

by yongyuan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i guess??, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: kyungsoo and chanyeol say "i love you" for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's NOT college au!!?

artificial lights are all a little bit different. the lights in the dance room are bright white, almost sterile; it’s not entirely unpleasant, but a few hours too long on a busy week and the fluorescent glow burns itself into your eyes. the lights in the dorms are tinted just barely blue in some kind of ploy by their manager to make them sleep better (“ah, trust me, the blue light will make you calm down”) but they feel cold in the winter and alien in the summer. the worst lights, objectively, are the obnoxiously neon red LEDs that make out the digital alarm clock in kyungsoo’s room. they sting your eyes and you can’t even read them and chanyeol has broken at least three in the past year.

 

kyungsoo claims chanyeol has done something to the lights in his personal studio because the room is so, so much more inviting than all the others at his disposal. consequently, he finds his way there almost every free night because he can, you know, focus better in there. or at least, that's his excuse for spending so much time with chanyeol. it’s definitely the lights that he wants to see. and he's definitely focusing, hard at work, not being distracted by anyone. absolutely.

 

//

 

kyungsoo also claims that the love-worn couch bed isn't big enough for both of them, so he sits in between chanyeol's legs, him back pressed against chanyeol's chest. neither of them acknowledge that half the couch is completely empty. chanyeol’s laptop is in kyungsoo's lap and he's pulling up bits and pieces of songs as he remembers them, follows up on all those texts he sends at ass o’ clock in the morning claiming he’d had some stroke of musical genius and that he's quitting and going solo. kyungsoo watches the files flit down the screen (eloquently given names like “djkfmdc.wav” and “laser-sound.mp3”) and wills his eyes to stay open. according to the computer, chanyeol has over 65 (oh, now 66) unread messages, 37 of which are from baekhyun telling him that it’s his turn to do laundry/clean the dorm/buy drinks. kyungsoo looks at his phone and sees his last text from chanyeol, two hours ago, when he showed up at the studio, and he thanks god for the nth time that he isn’t baekhyun. 

 

“soooooo. kyungsoo. are you asleep.” 

 

it’s not really a question so much as it’s a whine for him to wake up and  _ pay attention to meee _ like always. kyungsoo deadweights against chanyeol and feigns sleep until yeol’s  _ noooo wake uppp _ ’s and  _ kyungsoooo _ ’s and tiny pecks to his temples and cheeks make him laugh and open his eyes and oh. there he is. right there. smiling at him the way he does when there’s nobody else around, soft around the edges. kyungsoo's heart thumps like he’s a fifteen year old without a first kiss and he's gotten his crush in spin the bottle. chanyeol leans in and kisses him and he thinks this part is a little less like being fifteen. 

 

“kyungsoo. listen to my song.”

 

“is that why you kissed me?” chanyeol laughs and kisses the corners of kyungsoo's smile again, mumbling  _ of course _ ’s between each peck.

 

the song is pretty good, something about how a girl is like a tree or flower or something else pretty. chanyeols voice is raw and a little shaky but kyungsoo doesn’t pay all that much attention to the sound quality when he can feel chanyeol humming along into his ear, where he's planting small kisses under his earlobe and down his neck. kyungsoo shivers. thump thump. 

 

“write a song about me, chanyeol.” a kiss on his jaw. “what makes you think i haven't?”

 

“show me, then.” a kiss on his nape. “not yet. not ready.” 

 

“when?” a kiss where his shoulder meets his neck. “soon. i promise.”

 

a kiss on the lips. “no more questions.” he closes the laptop. 

 

kyungsoo turns to watch him push it away. the studio lamp makes chanyeol look golden, drenched in honey, and it makes kyungsoo want to straddle him and loop his arms around his neck and kiss every inch of his skin and see if he tastes just as sweet.

 

“yeol-ah.” thump thump. kyungsoo looks behind him and their eyes meet again. he looks so vulnerable and, admittedly, a little all over the place (like always), what with his hair sticking out from halfway beneath the hood, his lips pouted just barely like he always does when there's no cameras pointed at them, eyes big and gentle and so full of love it’s almost embarrassing. they crinkle at the corners when he smiles at kyungsoo, not big and loud like he does on stage, but slow, just barely there. he only looks at kyungsoo like that.  _ only at kyungsoo. _ thump thump. 

 

kyungsoo scoots forward and wriggles around so he's facing his boyfriend; he takes hold of chanyeol’s wrists and lays his hands lightly around his own waist. 

 

“kyungsoo.” the smile  _ blooms _ wider and he pulls kyungsoo right back in, sliding his hands firm against his back, and kyungsoo crawls forward and closes his eyes and kisses him chaste and chanyeol makes the smallest, sweetest laugh when kyungsoo pushes against his broad chest, carefully coaxing him down to lie flat against the couch - 

 

kyungsoo is impatient; he’s hasty and needy and touchy and swears that this is all chanyeol’s fault, it’s his songs, his couch, his lights. he pulls back, presses kiss after soft kiss on the apple of chanyeol's cheek, takes deep breaths and slumps down heavier and lets the weight of his body pull him against chanyeol, feels his warmth surround him and seep into his bones. the lamp flickers, neither of them notice. chanyeol is too busy with kyungsoo's kisses on his lips and neck and collarbones, and kyungsoo is up in the clouds pliant like taffy under chanyeol's wandering hands. [it was never like a spark - it’s not sudden, it’s this slow warmth that radiates off of them and into the other, like the lightbulbs in the ceiling that shine so bright and glow so warmly. always the lights, kyungsoo promises.] chanyeol wraps his arms around kyungsoo completely and tries to pull him somehow closer -- unsuccessfully, but kyungsoo presses his face into the crook of chanyeol’s neck and kisses, wishes he could leave a mark, wishes he could tell everyone  _ i’m so lucky _ . 

 

“hey.” now it's chanyeol talking and kyungsoo leaving kisses. four on his forehead. 

 

“hey, soo.” three on his cheekbones. 

 

“kyungsoo-yah.” two on his eyelids.

 

“what is it?”  thump thump. 

 

“i love you.”

 

one on his lips, and then one more, and one more and one more until they lose count and it’s all just one long kiss with little breaks to breathe in between. 

 

“i love you too.” 

 

// 

 

kyungsoo fell asleep long after chanyeol but he wakes up long before. at some point last night (this morning?), chanyeol must have turned out the lights and tidied up and grabbed a blanket for him before settling in himself. wrapped up in the sheets and in chanyeol's arms, kyungsoo thinks he lies perfectly still for half an hour, feeling chanyeol's breath against his nape and his hands against his belly and his words still on repeat in his head. thump thump. 

 

when he finally opens his eyes enough and wakes up proper, he sees chanyeol's laptop on the arm of the couch bed, close enough that he can reach without jostling chanyeol awake. there's some sticky notes on top; the first one has chanyeol’s computer password. the next simply says:

 

desktop → songs → original → for kyungsoo

 

//

 

“chanyeol?” 

 

“mm.” it’s two hours later and kyungsoo has listened to every song, and then listened to them again, and then in backwards order and then forwards again, so he won't forget any of them. 

 

“so. the first song-”

 

“oh no-”

 

“-says its fr-”

 

“too early for questions, kyungsoo-”

 

“-om 2012. how long-”

 

chanyeols face is on fire. one kiss: “no more questions please.”

 

(thump thump // thump thump)

**Author's Note:**

> how embarrassing
> 
> still working on part 4 of my college au series ;-; it will be finished one day i swear im not abandoning it


End file.
